


A Salty Treat

by RosevalleyNB



Series: Taming The Beast [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: It was degrading, embarrassing, and Katie wanted more.Porn with a hint of romance thrown in at the end.A prequel to 'Taming The Beast'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling. I just make them do naughty things.

Katie knew that she was crazy when she shut the door behind her. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t do this anymore after the last time, after the last dozens of times. But here she was again. They were teammates for Merlin’s sake; he was her Captain. If someone were to find out, they’d both be tossed out on the streets. Her reputation would be in ruins, and no other team would ever hire her. She couldn’t let that happen. Quidditch was her life. She’d worked her arse off to get where she was now.

 

_‘On my knees between his thighs.’_

  

The locker room was empty, mostly. Katie had waited and counted until she was sure that all her other colleagues had left. All but one. The fine mist caused by the hot showers still danced in the air, shrouded him, Marcus Flint. He wasn’t dressed yet, to her great joy, only wearing trousers that hung loosely from his hips, exposing a bit of the curve of his arse. Drying his hair with a towel, he stood with his back turned to her. The muscles in his back rolled underneath his skin, beckoning her to come closer and touch, lick, press herself against him just feel his hard body against hers. Merlin, how she longed to feel his hard body between her legs one day. But first things first; she was here to get her treat.

  

The first time it had happened, a few weeks ago at the Tornadoes’ Halloween party, had been an accident. Not the ‘I tripped and fell mouth first on his exposed cock’ kind of accident but the ‘I drank too much and lost all my inhibitions’ kind of accident. It wasn’t a real excuse, of course. But between being fresh out of Hogwarts without an idea how to act in the grown-up world and feeling utterly alone in a team she didn’t quite fit in yet, she had drunk more than her fair share in Firewhisky in a dark corner while watching her teammates have fun. And somehow, Flint had stood out. She wished that she could explain why.

  

He was still as foul-mouthed and crude as he’d been at Hogwarts. He hadn’t become a handsome Prince Charming since leaving school nor had he done a thing to get his crooked teeth fixed. In fact, he'd become a greater arsehole than he'd been at school. He was mean during training sessions and matches, taunting her, scolding her for each beginner’s mistakes, bossing her around like she was his possession.

 

But watching him that night, carefully studying the man Flint had become, she had wondered if he’d be that rough in the bedroom as well. She’d found herself daydreaming about his big hands touching her, ripping her clothes off, roughly taking her. Each time she’d heard him laugh that night, something had stirred deep down in her belly, making her clench her thighs and wishing that he’d come over to her and pry her open like an oyster.

 

By the time the party had reached its end, and her teammates had gone home, she had done something she wouldn’t have ever dreamt of doing; she had followed Flint to the cloakroom without thought and locked the door behind them. He hadn’t been impressed or even surprised by her boldness. He had just raised his brows at her, looking her up and down as he’d undone his trousers and ordered her to suck him off.

 

Instead of telling him off or arguing about his indecent behaviour as her superior, she had dropped to her knees and done as told. The way his fingers had tightly entwined in her hair, guiding her movements as he’d instructed her on what he wanted her to do in an almost bored tone, still send shivers down her spine and dampened her knickers. Each time she closed her eyes at night, she dreamt of the moment he’d pulled out her mouth, stroking his rock-hard cock until he came on her cheeks and chins. It had been degrading, embarrassing, and she’d wanted more.

 

 _‘Report to me after Monday’s training. You need to better your skill. It’s abysmal at best,’_ was all he had said to her right after. He hadn’t helped her clean up or help her get back on her feet, just smirked at her and walked away. 

 

She should have said no, but she hadn’t. Only two of her closest friends knew what she did after every training and match since then. And despite her promises to herself and them that she wouldn’t do it again because it was all sorts of wrong, here she was. Wanting. Craving.

 

Angie had told her that she was in lust, and according to Alicia, she was addicted to cock. Katie reckoned that they were both right. She was in lust with Marcus Flint and had an insatiable hunger for his cock.

 

While she couldn’t quite describe what it was about Flint that had started this little obsession of hers, Katie knew how to explain her desire for his cock. She loved the weight of him in her hands. She loved to watch how his sack coiled in her hand. The way his flaccid cock hardened in her mouth made her heart race. The heavy musky scent of him in the curls at the base of his shaft hypnotised her and made her mouth water up to the point that she wanted to bury her face in his crotch and inhale his scent until she got her fill.

 

The mere sight of his hand on his hip during a simple conversation distracted her and made her forget the world around her. In those moments, all she could think about was his taste and how long it’d be before she could get her salty fix she’d come to love so much. Her hands would itch at the most inopportune moment to undo his trousers so she could suck his hard cock down her throat. The spasm of his body as she toyed with his balls or the buckling of his knees as she sucked him dry of the last drop he had to offer always made her feel powerful and at the same bereaved, because he still hadn’t touched in her return, not even a quick grope. She couldn't concentrate when her mind wandered to the time he finally would.

 

"I recognise that look, Bell." His dark voice broke her musings, startling her more than she’d ever show him.

 

"What look?" Katie’s mouth went dry when his hand settled on his belt buckle. He was as ready for her as she was for him, but they had to play the little game. Licking her dry lips, she pulled her gaze from the bulge pressing against the buttons. She had to be patient. It was just a matter of minutes now before she’d get what she'd come for.

 

“You’re not fooling anyone, love. I can't give it to you until you tell me what you want.” Laughter sparkled in his eyes as his lips curled up into a smile when her eyes dropped to his crotch again.

 

Katie’s face flushed from arousal as he toyed with the belt buckle. His cock seemed to be calling for her. In a way it was. Because no matter which way you'd turn it, she'd end up on her knees before him, worshipping his cock with her mouth.

 

"Well?" Flint sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of the locker room. His thighs spread, and his grin grew wider as his fingers ghosted over the buttons of his trousers.

 

She trembled with need and her teeth sunk into her lip. Asking was hard for her; she was still trying to sense of what they were doing. However, Flint didn't seem to have the same problem. In fact, he did his best to make her squirm and withheld his cock from her until she begged for it. He wouldn't let her come close until she said those few words that only spilt from her lips when the need for him became too much, which seemed to become a daily occurrence lately. She had already reached her critical point the second she’d rolled out her bed that morning, and each second delayed in uttering them, she robbed herself from pleasure.

 

Flint tugged the belt from the loops and dropped it to the ground. With each button popping open, Katie stepped closer without realising. Her breath hitched in her throat when his cock sprang free when he undid the last one.

 

"Please." Quietly, almost undetectable, the word slipped out as she took another step closer.

 

"Please, what?" His hands settled on either side of his thighs as he leant back, waiting. Waiting for her to admit what she was to him. “C’mon, Bell, quit wasting my time. I have more things to do today.”

 

She shifted uncomfortably, silently cursing him for making her work for it. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and her throat clenched. She didn’t understand why he insisted on chitchat. Why didn’t he just take what she was willing to give him freely?

 

"May I please suck your cock?" Katie heard herself whisper despite her reservations. The flush on her cheeks deepened, spreading out down her throat and chest.

 

"And?" Flint pushed his trouser and underwear down to his ankles. “Say it, love.”

 

Her eyes snapped up and her brows knitted together at the faint hint of endearment. There seemed to be no malice behind it, nor did Flint look like he had slipped up. Did he mean something by it or was her imagination running wild again?

 

Shaking her head to rid of the ridiculous thoughts, she closed the distance between them and sank to her knees before him. Thick cream soaked her knickers as eagerness overtook her. He didn't allow her to start, though, when he wrapped her ponytail around his hand and tugged her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes.

 

"Say the rest, or you get nothing."

 

She knew that he didn't mean it, but better be safe than sorry. "I'm a naughty girl who loves your cock. May I suck it, please?"

 

The moment Flint loosened his grip, Katie leant forward and held the length of him in her hand. He was already throbbing hard, wanting this as much as she wanted it. She quickly looked up to ensure that he wouldn't come up with another absurd demand.

 

"There’s need to keep me waiting."

 

That was all she needed to hear to swallow him down. His moan caught her by surprise, the first time he’d ever expressed satisfaction at what she was doing. Her eyes snapped up to him, unsure of what to make of it. Flint smiled down at her. Not a sneer or a smug smirk, but a soft smile, almost caring.

 

"That's a good girl," he murmured as he traced his thumb across her upper lip stretched around his thick cock, nodding encouragingly. “Go on, love. Make me come.”

 

There was something different about him today, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. But as it was, she couldn't dwell on that for too long; her treat was waiting. Her eyes fluttered shut as she immersed herself in what he was offering. Her mouth strained around him as he filled her down her throat. He lightly tugged at her hair again.

 

“I want you to look at me,” was all he said when their gazes met.

 

Without skipping a bit, she merely nodded in answer. Her cheeks hollowed as she began her ritual of sucking and licking, of making sure that she covered every inch of Flint's cock until he gave up the salty treat that she had come to love and crave so much with a violent thrust of his hips. Katie couldn’t help but grin around his cock when the tables turned, and his eyes fluttered shut. She loved to see him shudder and pant as he emptied himself into her mouth. There was something magical about seeing pleasure ripple through him and knowing that she'd caused it. 

  

She licked him clean until she was sure that there was nothing of her salty treat left behind, and rested her head on his inner thigh to regain her breath and give her mouth some much-deserved rest. Any minute now, he’d toss her a mint sherbert and tell her to get lost, and she wanted to enjoy the small window of time he allowed her to think that this strange arrangement between them meant something.

 

“Bell?”

 

There it was already, much sooner than the previous times. “Give me a minute,” she murmured, closing her eyes in resignation. So far for romantic fantasies. Who was she kidding, anyway? He was still Marcus Flint. Her horrid Captain with a cock she was willing to degrade herself for.

  

“Bell,” Flint said more urgently as he stroked her bottom lip. “Look at me,” he ordered.

 

Katie pushed his hand off and sat up straight. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Flint rested his arms on his knees as he leant towards her until his face was mere inches from hers. And just when she wanted to tell him that she was leaving, he pulled her closer by her shirt and pressed his lips against hers, biting and sucking until she let him in.

 

She wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, she on her knees and too stunned to do anything but enjoy as he devoured her mouth very like she had devoured his cock earlier. By the time he released her from his hold, both were panting.

 

Katie was sure that this would be the moment that he’d revert to his role and tell her to sod off until the next time. Flint didn’t do that, though. Instead, he cupped her cheek and softly murmured,

 

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

 


End file.
